the key
by maboru tataki
Summary: naruto and his boyfriend we're going home from an engagement party  on the road his boyfriends car malfunctioned now his bf called for help and he's alone in the car... someone came...  read please...


Disclaimer: they're not mine sorry

* * *

><p>xxxxx<p>

* * *

><p>"We're leaving, goodnight everyone see you again! Sakura, best wishes sis! The blond man said happily<p>

"See you at the wedding Naruto". Sakura replied kissing the blond mans cheek. "And don't ever ditch me on my wedding day okay? I need you there!" she half-heartedly glared.

"Yes I'll go! Shouldn't the brides brother be there, wont he? Hehehehe my psycho-lover there have work tomorrow, first day, he must not be late, bye." Naruto winked at his red-haired boyfriend.

Said psycho-lover glared at the blonde, "Come on then, the party will go on without you". The red-head said grabbing his boyfriend's wrist softly making their way through the crowd pausing awhile to say good bye to their friends.

They were actually at Sakura's birthday/engagement party and now she's engaged with Rock Lee.

They walk hand in hand, Naruto leaning on his boyfriend. "Hope they'll be happy Gaara" Naruto murmured.

"They will, like us." His boyfriend assured him. "Besides you'll be there for her, wont you?" Gaara added while kissing Naruto.

"Sure will…" Naruto hummed thru the kiss.

They stopped kissing when they reached Gaaras car, he opened the drivers door and let Naruto in and enter after his boyfriend. "This is gone be a long trip, why did they decide to held I here anyway love?" Gaara asked igniting the car.

"Don't know, Aunties very luxurious ya know, anything for her one and only daughter." Naruto replied.

"I see."

Gaara drove quietly through the woods. The party was held at Konoha Hotel a very luxurious hotel in the city and the only one surrounded by forest.

* * *

><p>xxxxxx<p>

* * *

><p>xxxxxx<p>

In the middle of the forest, mile away from KH Gaaras car suddenly stopped eliciting a groan from Naruto. "What was that?" He asked.

"I'll look at it" the red-head said going out of the car. He opened it and checked what's wrong. "Guess I need to ask for help..." he said.

"I told you to replace this one, you're spending to much in repairing this" the blond mocked.

Gaara smirked, "Then all the precious memories will be gone, you know, the sentimental value of this bunk's very high..." he trailed off. Naruto's sporting a very dark shade of pink o his cheeks. " Wait here i'll go get some help" he added locking the doors. He glanced at Naruto and smiled.

* * *

><p>xxxxx<p>

* * *

><p>xxxxx<p>

* * *

><p>After minutes of waiting, Naruto was stirred from his slumber because of the chills he's feeling. He checked on his watch and wonder why Gaara's taking so long. His heart is pounding on his chest at no reason.<p>

His heart which i beating erratically, if possible thud even more faster.

There, a man was walking slowly towards the car. The moment the man reached the car, Naruto's eyes grew big like a saucer. The man was grinning like a chesire.

Thud, thud, thud, thud...

Naruto barely breathe he's fainting. This man is...

The man in front of the car suddenly vanished and appeared next to the window beside him.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto shrieked and jumped at the backseat.

The man was still grinning like mad ang started singing...

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star..." The man walked looking at the freaking Naruto still grinning.

"WHAT DO WANT FROM ME?" Naruto hollered, his voice choked. "GAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he curled on the seat.

The man just grinned, " Guess what i brought!" the man chirpped knocking the window swirling his tongue. The man raised his left hand. And Naruto's eyes grew big even more and started shouting and crying.

"Please, please, please... what did you do? what did..." Naruto is choking right now, he feel like fainting.

The man just raised Gaaras head and threw it.

"Oh God, oh God, help me please..." cried Naruto.

* * *

><p>xxxxx<p>

* * *

><p>xxxxx<p>

* * *

><p>"Twinkle, twinkle little star...<p>

Guess what i brought..."

The man circled the car and stopped where Naruto is curling and crying, he knocked the window.

"Why are you doing this to me? why?" Nauto just cried.

* * *

><p>xxxxx<p>

* * *

><p>xxxxx<p>

* * *

><p>"Naa-ruuu-chan... I'm going in...<p>

Sasuke doesnt like unresponsive darling now, does he?"

Sasuke raised his left hand

"Twinkle twinkle little star guess what i brought my Naruuutooo"

He grinned maniacally letting the blonde see what he's holding.

* * *

><p>xxxxx<p>

* * *

><p>xxxxx<p>

He's holding Gaara's hand clutching the keys.

* * *

><p>xxxxx<p>

* * *

><p>yeheeeey another one to add in my stories<p>

uhmmm

guys please may i have your reviews?

please? something bout he story?


End file.
